


Word to the Wise

by ElloMenoP



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Gen, M/M, dad!spy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2592755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElloMenoP/pseuds/ElloMenoP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spy tries to discourage his team mate from dating his stepson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Word to the Wise

Spy had never done this before, not the threatening part, he’d threatened many men over the years. And women. And even children. What he hadn’t done was threaten someone for this particular reason. He sighed and continued his rambling, “You understand what I’m saying, don’t you?”

The Sniper didn’t look at him, didn’t even acknowledge his speech with a grunt. He had given Spy one single glance when he climbed up to the marksman’s nest and had seemingly ignored him since. Throughout Spy’s explanation on why Sniper was the worst candidate to date his stepson the Australian had been peering down his scope and taking an occasional shot at a target Spy couldn’t see. 

The Frenchman wasn’t sure if that was some sort of counter threat, showing off his own mercenary skills as a rebuttal. Nevertheless, Spy continued, “You two don’t seem very similar anyway.”

As far as Spy knew, Scout and Sniper were complete opposites. Scout was loud and brash, friendly and dopey in a charming sort of way, but still utterly immature. His team mate on the other hand, was a complete reclusive lunatic. He didn’t know much about Sniper, mostly because there wasn’t much to him, he was grumpy and a hermit and only ever joined the team if there were free drinks. Whether or not the two actually enjoyed the other’s company did not matter to Spy, Sniper wasn’t good enough for his stepson.

The was a small grunt and Sniper’s eyes left his scope just for a second, then immediately returned to his sights. Evidently, Spy was being ignored, it was time he got more serious. “Break it off with him,” he growled out, and Sniper remained uncaring. “Whatever it is you have going on with him is going to end badly,  _probably because of you_ , and I can’t allow that.”

A loud bang erupted in the small shack, and Spy watched as the high powered rifle kicked back into Sniper’s shoulder and how the man barely flinched. He wondered if the man had a persistent bruise there as he did on his thumbnail, he wondered if Scout knew that intimate detail. If he did he’d forget it soon enough, Spy would make sure of that.

“You’re too old for him. I don’t know what you’d want with someone of his age anyway,” he tried to dissuade the marksman. “End it now before you hurt him.”

Finally he got a response out of the man, “You’re not his real father.”

The mere fact that Sniper knew this was evidence that the two were already too close for Spy’s comfort. “That makes no difference,” he gruffly told his team mate.

The Sniper stood up, turned the safety catch to his rifle on and slung it over his shoulder. “He call you ‘daddy’ growing up?”

Spy was confused by the question but didn’t show it. If Sniper was trying to imply that he had no business in Scout’s love life than the man would get a rude awakening, ideally in the form of a knife to the back. “No, he always called me by my name.”

For the first time during the conversation Sniper showed signs of human emotion, he smirked and cooly said, “Good, so he won’t confuse the two of us.”

He slipped down the ladder and disappeared from Spy’s seething glare. The Frenchman bristled all over, clenched his teeth and fists so tight it hurt, he was seeing red and was so angry he couldn’t form a single thought. How dare he! How dare he corrupt his son into such perversions! Spy was going to tear the man to shreds! 

 

As soon as the paralyzing shock wore off…

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I love a dorky and socially awkward Sniper, I think I love a cranky, monosyllabic, kinda jerk Sniper more.
> 
> Kinda wanna write him meeting Scout’s family and them being mortified by this rude stranger and the way he keeps making Scout’s nieces and nephews get beers for him…


End file.
